Road to a Legacy
by OhioGuy
Summary: Alternate Timeline. Naruto was banished from Konoha after retrieving Sasuke. He settles down in Wave country and becomes a farmer. Six years later, on the brink of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Konoha calls upon him and his three students to aid them in the war. But can Naruto get over his hatred toward and find love with a certain pink-haired Kunoichi. Prequel to Lost Legacy Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Road to a Legacy.

Chapter 1: Prodigal Son

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY TALK"**

"_**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY THINKING"**_

Konoha; the village hidden in the leaves, one of the five great Shinobi nations. In the last eighteen years, the village has gone through many tragic disasters. From the Nine-tails attack to the onset of The Fourth Shinobi War, the list goes on.

In her office, The Fifth Hokage Tsunade has been reading reports. The Five Shinobi nations have joined together as the First Allied Shinobi Force. Their enemy is the Akatsuki and several small villages that have joined their cause. Due to the vast and overwhelming numbers of the enemy, the alliance had begun the task of recruiting ninjas from the small villages, the Daimyo's armies, and especially civilians who know any Shinobi techniques.

_I already lived through two wars, why have I lived long enough to see another one. _The Hokage thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to her office opened. The team she has selected for the Land of Waves mission has arrived.

Standing before her were some of the best ninja that Konoha had.

Shikamaru Nara. The Lazy Genius and Heir of Clan Nara;

Choji Akimichi. The Friendly Giant and Heir of Clan Akimichi;

Ino Yamanaka. The Feisty Interrogator and Heiress of Clan Yamanaka;

Tenten. The Weapons Mistress and Fiancée of Neji Hyuga;

Neji Hyuga. The White-eyed terror of the Hyuga Branch Clan;

Rock Lee. Taijutsu Master and Self-proclaimed Noble Green Beast of Konoha;

Kiba Inuzuka. The Feral Shinobi and Heir of Clan Inuzuka;

Shino Aburame. The Intellectual Ninja and Heir of Clan Aburame;

Hinata Hyuga. The Kind Kunoichi and Heiress of Clan Hyuga;

And finally, her apprentice and pseudo-daughter: Sakura Haruno. Sakura approached the slug sage and asks.

"Lady Tsunade, Our Team is assembled for the recruitment mission in wave. I am aware you asked specifically for us."

"That is correct, Sakura. I chose you ten because each of you has a certain skill that can help judge these…special cases." The hokage tells the gathered team.

She rises from her office desk and heads to a small drawer; she opens it to reveal the Third Hokages crystal ball. She places it on the desk and shows the ninja their possible recruits. The ball activates and shows an image of a teenaged boy helping an older gentleman building a bridge.

Sakura is shocked as she recognizes the two people seen in the globe.

"That's Tazuna and his grandson, Inari. Lady Hokage, Might I ask why they have such significance to the mission?" The pink-haired kunoichi asks.

"It's not Tazuna I'm interested in, it's Inari. I did some research a while back and I discovered that his biological Father was a former Shinobi from Konoha. His name was Takeshi Uchiha, The younger brother of Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father."

"Sasuke has an Uncle?!" Lee yelled with shock.

"Had an uncle, After the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi found his uncle living with Tazuna and Tsunami. To protect his wife and child, Takeshi sacrificed his life to keep them safe. Inari was only a few months old at the time."

"Okay, so Sasuke has…I mean had an Uncle, so does that mean Inari might have the Sharingan?" Neji asked the hokage.

The door opened again to reveal another member of the Konoha 11.

Sasuke Uchiha. Former Shinobi and now crippled civilian;

"Ah Sasuke, fashionably late as usual; How do you feel today?" Tsunade asked the boy.

"My Knee is still broken and I'm stuck with a walking cane, how do you think I feel?" The Uchiha said.

"Well, it's good to see you're in a good mood." The slug sage joked.

The Uchiha twitched his eye at the joke but shrugged it off. He turned his attention to the gathered Jounin.

"It's possible Inari might have the Sharingan. But my Uncle was banished for not having the bloodline ability; it's probable that the trait was recessive among some of my clan."

He said.

"Which means recruiting him is priority one. Let's move on to the next one…" Tsunade said as another teenager appeared in the crystal ball.

The girl in question appeared to be the same age as Inari. She had dark green hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt with a red apron-top, green pants, and white gloves. Her Hair was tied back into a ponytail; in her hair, was a small four-leaf red clover.

"Who's that?" Tenten asked.

"Her name is Kaede Yoshino," The hokage said.

"Her parents were ninja who left on a mission six years ago that required them to move, unfortunately they were both killed just months later. Kaede was taken in by some farmer who began to teach her the art of the ninja." She continued.

The young ninja then watch the crystal ball as they watch the young girl walk up a tree before it switched to the last individual they would recruit.

It was a teenaged boy working on a farm field. He was maybe a year younger than Inari and Kaede. He wore a simple shirt with dark blue pants; he had the most yellowish eyes and had short brown hair. He had a pair of goggles around his forehead.

"Okay, so who's this kid?" Kiba Inquired.

Tsunade picked up a file. Inside were blood results from a hospital located in the Land of Waves. She begins to speak as the group reads the file.

"His name is Minoru Nakamoto. He was an orphan like Kaede before he became the student of the same man teaching her and Inari. What's interesting about him is that although most members of his family were mainly civilians, he has developed a new Kekkei Genkai which has never been seen before."

The ninja recoil in shock at the news. What kind of bloodline ability did this Nakamoto boy possess?

"But what interest me the most is their sensei. From our gathered intelligence reports, their teacher appears to be nothing more than a civilian farmer. But this Farmer appears to be extremely skilled in the ninja's art…which has led me to believe he may be a missing ninja." Tsunade concluded.

"Lady Hokage, Why would we waste our time with these four?" Neji asks.

"Neji, they could be the most powerful ninja we ever faced! It's logical we get them on our side!" Tenten yells.

Neji flinches as though it seemed Tenten was about to slap him. Lee was able to intercept the girl's hand before it reached its intended target.

"Neji, If Tsunade believes that those four can help us, than we should try and gain them as allies." Lee said as he releases Tenten's hand.

Tenten rubs her hand and pouts as Tsunade finishes her briefing.

"You all have your Orders, good luck." The slug sage said.

The Ninja nod in Acknowledgement and exit.

They left Konoha for Wave Country an hour later.

* * *

A few days later on a farm in Wave Country…

A young farmer was busy harvesting his crop. He was tall and wore a white shirt with black leggings. He wore sandals on his feet and a straw hat on his head to cover his short blonde hair. He had the bluest eyes that anyone could wish for and had a thick beard which disguised his whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks.

While he was working, he though about what he would with this harvest. He will probably sell most of the food for money but would keep some for himself and his students. The three teens were on their way to the farm to train since it was a nice day to be outside.

_Maybe after I teach them some jutsu, I can trick them into giving the animals baths? _The farmer thought to himself.

Sure he was their teacher, but even he needs help maintaining his land and animals.

Once he was finished, He walked back to his large home and dojo. He took off his straw hat and sat down on his porch to meditate. When he was younger, meditation seemed like a boring experience but now that he was older he realized just how calming it was. It also helped when you're the unofficial sensei to three unruly teenagers.

"Sensei!" a young teenaged voice screams.

_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. _Naruto mentally sighed.

Naruto stands up and sees his three students. Though officially not a ninja anymore, he'll still teach anyone who wants to learn. Many come to Naruto for mentorship, but these three are the only ones who tolerate his teaching methods. He can still remember the day he became their teacher.

_Two years ago…_

Naruto looked upon the three kids sitting in front of him. He knew Inari already, He hardly knew Kaede, and Minoru was a total mystery to him. He realized that if he were to be their sensei, he'll need to know their reasons for wanting to be ninja.

"All right, from what I understand you want to be ninjas. As you're all aware I'm no longer a Shinobi, but I haven't forgotten all my training and everything else I've learned since my…incident." He told his students.

"Now before we start training, we should all get to know each other. I'll start first; My Name Is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, farming, and my friends and I dislike a lot of things like…"

The former ninja pauses and thinks about what he hates.

"Arrogant assholes who betray their friends" He said.

_Sasuke Uchiha. _He thought to himself.

"People who ruin lives for their own selfish reasons" He added.

_Orochimaru; _he thought.

"And finally, People who hate a kid just because of the burden that was placed on him as a baby." He finished.

_Konoha; _He sneered inwardly.

Then he looked at his students and said "My Hobbies are Eating Ramen, Painting, and drinking at the local tavern and my Dream right now is to make sure you all live through my training. Now that you know more about me, let's start on knowing more about each of you."

When he finished speaking, he pointed at Inari. The boy stood and spoke up.

"My name is Inari Sakana. I like my family, my big Brother Naruto, and a certain girl whose name I will not mention. My dislikes include Bullies, People who terrorize villages because they have more wealth, and anybody who messes with the ones I love. My hobbies are building things and helping people. My Dream is to become a hero like my step-father."

Naruto took in the information and pointed at Kaede.

"My name is Kaede Yoshino. I like rice, boys, and being a ninja in training. I dislike Fangirls, Fanboys, and people who leave innocent children orphans. My hobbies are gardening, poetry, and my dream is to be just as legendary as the Slug Sage Tsunade."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and finally pointed to Minoru.

"My name is Minoru Nakamoto. I also like ramen, my friends, and my surrogate father. I dislike a lot of things as well, like chores and cooking. My hobbies are reading, studying new ninja moves, and eating. My dream is to become a great ninja."

Naruto analyses his students. They're all good kids who have very noble and admirable qualities that will make them great ninja. Standing up, he tells his students.

"Alright, let's start your first lesson: Which is to climb a tree." He said.

"How will this help us? What does climbing trees have to do with being ninja!?" Kaede yelled.

Naruto glared at the girl and screeched.

"DO NOT QUESTION MY METHODS! START CLIMBING!"

_End Flashback…_

When Naruto finished reminiscing, he put his straw hat back on and walked to his student's location. When he arrived, he expected only the three teenagers. He did not expect a team of Ninjas, especially ones from the Leaf.

Not only were they leaf, they were his Former friends.

Naruto looked at his students, who were grinning nervously. He then motioned for them to back away from the ninja. He then stared at the ninja and tells them to leave.

Sasuke Emerges from the group and approaches Naruto. The blonde farmer grits his teeth in anger when he sees him.

"I am sorry for interrupting your day, but we have traveled a long way from Konoha to ask you for Aid. As you probably Know, The Akatsuki and Several small nations and villages have united and started a fourth Shinobi war. In accordance to orders from the Hokage, We have come to offer Leaf Citizenship, Proper Training, and a grand fee for your services…" The Uchiha says before Naruto cuts him off with a punch to the face.

Naruto stares down Sasuke before speaking.

"Leaf Ninja asking for a mere farmer's help, could someone tell me this is some kind of Joke?" He mocks the ninja.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and helped him up; she glared at the man who pushed her friend down. He looked familiar, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"Oh look at that, a ninja who's so weak he has to rely on his girlfriend to help him up." Naruto spat out with anger.

Sakura's veins pulped as she heard the word "Girlfriend". She drops Sasuke and confronts the farmer.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM ONCE, BUT THAT WAS BEFORE HE BETRAYED US." She shouted.

**CHA! WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS!? **Inner Sakura growled.

_Damn, she can still scream like a banshee?_ Naruto thought as his former teammate continued to berate him. He then quipped in response to her tirade.

"Oh he betrayed you? Ya know I once heard the Leaf is one of the greatest Ninja villages in existence. But they welcome traitors back with open arms? I guess I've heard wrong about the village."

At this point Sakura was at her breaking point; she tightened her fist and prepared herself for punching the farmer. She raised her arm behind her and swung at the man's face, only to have it restrained by a shadow. She turned her head to see that Shikamaru has used his shadow possession jutsu on her.

"Sakura, Calm down. We're here to ask for help, not make more enemies. The whole situation with the Akatsuki is a drag as it is." Shikamaru said.

"I'd listen to him, because you wouldn't last a minute with me." Naruto said.

Sakura growled at the man before calming down. At that moment, she remembered that Sasuke was still on the ground. She helped her former teammate up and gave him his crutch.

Naruto looked at the group and saw that they had no place to stay. He was still bitter and angry towards them, but that won't let him stop being a nice person.

"Since you all look tired, I welcome you all into my home. I only have three conditions for the living expenses. One: Boys and Girls shall sleep in separate rooms. Two: Whatever I tell you to do, you do it. Three: You will repay me by working on my farm. Do those Terms sound acceptable?" Naruto proposed.

The ninja talked it over amongst themselves until they delivered their answer.

"It's a deal, but Neji and Tenten share a room. They're going to be married soon." Sasuke said.

"Fine, Follow me." Naruto said as he led them to his home.

As the ninja walked together, they all shared one collective thought in their heads.

_Who is this guy and why is he so familiar?_

**What did you think of the rewritten storyline? Please leave reviews, they give me the energy to write more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Road to a Legacy.

Chapter 2: The house filled with secrets

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY TALK"**

"_**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY THINKING"**_

* * *

Wave Country, The home of Naruto…

Even though the farmer's attitude got her on edge, Sakura had to admit his home was unbelievable. It was built like a normal house on the outside, but on the inside it looked like it was built to house thirty people. The grounds were even more amazing, with the fields of crop spreading out like a blanket over the fields and the stables holding the vast array of animals. There was even a large training area for his three students.

_Who is this guy? _She thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as their host ushered them in. As they walked in, they failed to notice that the farmer was glaring at them. Well, almost everybody. Hinata Hyuga saw the look in his eyes as she walked past him. She didn't need her Byakugan to see what was registering in the man's eyes.

Pain, Resentment, Anger and above all else… sadness;

She failed to see however the small dog that ran in front of her. Once she heard the small taps of the paws, the timid girl panicked and tripped. She landed with an accompanying thump.

Sasuke, the one closest to her, limped over to her and offered his hand to help her. When she saw the Uchiha, she swatted the hand away as though it were a pest.

"Don't ever come near me, Uchiha!" She yelled at him.

She then shoved former ninja to the wall as she walked away. Taking notice of the situation, Naruto went up to Sasuke and asked.

"What's got her in such a bad mood?"

Sasuke looked down as he gave him the answer. "Me."

"You, what did you ever do to her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at the farmer and replied. "It was nothing I did to her, It was what I did to the man she loved."

"Keep talking," Naruto said. "It might help me understand how your group works."

The Uchiha sighed before giving his short summary of the past six years of his life.

"I did a bad thing once. I did something that was selfish and stupid. It was something that turned my life into hell, made me become labeled as the village pariah, and worst of all caused the banishment of someone I considered a brother."

"I see. Thank you for sharing this information with me." Naruto said as he let Sasuke limp forward to his room.

_Isn't that ironic? When the Old Pariah was banished, someone took his place; Justice at last._ He thought to himself.

**That's just cold, Naruto. Even by my standards.** A voice in his mind said.

_Who asked you, besides the bastard finally got what he deserved._

**Do you even hear yourself? What happened to the annoying and kind little kid I used to know?**

Naruto stood still. It was if time had frozen. Once he found the response. He made it known.

_He grew up…when he found out how cruel life is._

Naruto waited for a response from the fox.

_Kyuubi? Furball…Kurama?_ Naruto thought.

No reply.

Naruto just sighed in defeat.

_At least I'll finally have a good night's rest._

As he walked to his room, another thought entered his mind.

_Screw dat, I'm heading for the tavern._

* * *

Meanwhile within the Guys room…

Sasuke was sitting on a chair. He was thinking about why that farmer took an interest in his story. Was he trying to gain information out of him? Was he just being kind? His train of thought was interrupted as Kiba was trying to get his friends to join him at the tavern. He heard their sake was the strongest stuff in the world…exactly the kind of challenge to prove that Kiba was worthy of being the Inuzuka Heir.

"Come on, who's in?" He excitedly asked.

"Kiba, we just arrived at this man's home and we need to rest. Apparently he's gonna make us and the girls work on his farm tomorrow. Man, that's gonna be such a drag." Shikamaru groaned as he tried to sleep on his cot.

"Guys, we are in the prime of our lives! For once why can't we just live a little fun! We can scope out the bars and clubs, scope the food, scope out the pretty ladies, just party out…did I mention the ladies!" The feral Shinobi roared.

"Kiba, I know I'm usually the one who would jump up at the chance for some exotic food; but I'm tired and I'm not leaving this very uncomfortable and small bed!" Choji yelled at him.

"Well…Screw you guys! I know Lee wouldn't skip out on this." The Inuzuka noted.

He turned to where Lee was located and saw he was fast asleep. He was drooling on his pillow and muttering something about "YOUTH".

_You've got to be kidding me! _He yelled out mentally.

He had started to regret leaving Akamaru back in Konoha. Then he heard a voice that he least expected to hear.

"I'll go."

He knew it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you sure? You have to stay safe, you know with your…disability?" Kiba awkwardly noted.

Sasuke rubbed his right leg as he heard the word "Disability".

"Let's just go." He said.

Within a few minutes, the two Shinobi were gone. About a few seconds later, Shino entered the room after brushing his teeth. He noticed that Kiba and Sasuke were gone.

"Where are Kiba and Uchiha?" He asked with a calm demeanor.

"They went to the local tavern." Shikamaru told him.

"But, I wanted to come as well." The bug-user stated.

"They probably forgot about you." The lazy Nara said before returning to his sleep.

_I've been forgotten…again._ Shino sadly thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Girl's room…

The girls were talking amongst themselves. They were trying to figure how a Ninja turned farmer could have a place like this. To own a place like this, you would have to have a fortune.

"So, how do you guy's think he can afford this place?" Ino asks.

"Maybe he had an inheritance." Tenten suggested.

"I don't think so, Wave country is still recovering from the depression that Gato started years ago. Before he died, He had more money than anyone else here. It's very unlikely he would give it all away." Sakura noted.

"So to solve the identity of our somewhat "humble" Host…we have to ask around town to get any clues?" Tenten said.

"Apparently, that's the only option." Sakura stated.

"What do you think Hinata?" Ino asked the pale-eyed Hyuga.

When she got no reply, the three kunoichi turned their heads to where her bed was located. The bed was made and there was a small note on the mattress.

The three girls retrieved the letter and read it.

_Dear Girls,_

_I have gone to the tavern for a drink._

_Be back soon._

_Hinata;_

Once they finished reading the note, Sakura volunteered to look for Hinata. Ino decided to stay in the room. Tenten went back to her room to be with her fiancée.

_This is bad._ Sakura thought as she left the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tenten…

Tenten was walking back to her room. The talk with the girls had worn her out and she was prepared to sleep. As she walked, she noticed a boy walking in the hallway.

She recognized him as one of the Farmers student's.

When she got close to the boy, she greeted him.

"Hello."

The boy looked up at her and said hello.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Uh…I live here." The boy answered.

"Are you the farmer's brother?" She asked.

"No, Sensei is not my brother. He's my father or at least I consider him like a father." He replied.

"Really, can you explain why?" She asked of the boy.

"Sure. My parents died when I was four, I spent years in an orphanage until they kicked me out for possessing a certain talent." The boy tells Tenten.

He continues with his story.

"After that I spent my life on the streets. I stole food and money, but only enough money for me to get basic necessities like clothes and a room to stay in. One day, about four years ago during an annual festival, I saw this tall man watching a show and tried to rob him. When I got within an inch of him, he disappeared and reappeared right behind me. At that moment I realized I was about to pickpocket a freakin' Ninja." He said with a half-smile before continuing.

"When I was caught, I thought my life would be over. Instead he took me for some ramen and talked to me about my life. Apparently, I reminded him of what his childhood was like and he took me in as his apprentice. Two years later, Inari and Kaede come along and we're suddenly a team."

Tenten smiles at the story she heard.

"So beneath all the insults and sarcasm, he's actually not that bad?" She asks.

"Yeah, He's kind of a softie…just never try to eat his ramen." He told her.

As the boy entered his room, Tenten asks.

"What's your name?"

"Minoru; my name is Minoru Nakamoto." He replied before shutting the door.

_What a nice kid. If only he were born in konoha, he could make a fine leaf ninja. _Tenten thought to herself.

She continues down to the room that she's sharing with Neji.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Kiba…

The Uchiha and Inuzuka were in the tavern drinking sake. The two were talking about their mission and the mysterious farmer who was helping them. After a few minutes of talking, Kiba noticed that a girl had bought him a drink. He then left his friend to try flirting with the young lady.

Sasuke ordered another drink. The bartender hands him the glass. The bartender was in his mid fifties and was staring at the boy. He then asked.

"Son, do you realize that is your sixth shot of sake this evening?"

Sasuke looked up at the man and muttered yes.

"Well, you should stop… I can't have one of the heroes of Wave country make a fool of himself in my tavern." The old man said.

"You know who I am?" The Uchiha asked.

"Everyone in Wave knows you, Sasuke Uchiha." The bartender said with a smile.

Sasuke asked the man how he is known throughout the country. The man said it all had to with a certain bridge.

_The Great Naruto Bridge,_ The former ninja thought.

"Is that bridge still up?" he asks the old man.

"Yep, and every year we hold a weeklong festival in honor of the four Heroes of the wave. That would be you, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Even after he was banished, Naruto always seems to inspire people with hope. If only he still with his friends.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BUM!" Sasuke heard.

He turned to his right and saw the cause of the disturbance. Five people were beating up someone for causing a fight. Then he saw who the person was.

It was the farmer.

"Hey, I have the right to be here…I saved all your sorry asses' years ago…and this is how you repay me?" The farmer drunkenly argued.

"What did you ever do for us? You're just some drunken loser who wandered in here hoping to get another fix of alcohol." One of the thugs said.

"Someone should put you in your place." Another thug proclaimed.

The farmer smirked and roundhouse kicked one of the men in the face. His companions then brandished weapons causing the man to run out of the tavern. They followed him out to find him. Sasuke sighed and paid for his drinks as he left to help the farmer.

_Can this night get anymore complicated, _he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hinata…

Hinata was lost. The streets of the village were bustling with people, causing great confusion as she tried to search for the tavern. As she walked by she saw parents with their children, Friends having a fun time together, and teenagers just doing the same stuff that she and her friends had done at that age.

From what Sakura described from her last visit to Wave, She expected the village to small and poorly-constructed. She never expected it be one of the most beautiful places she has ever seen. The buildings were three stories tall; the streets were lined with vendors selling their wears. But what really caught her eye were the statues.

The statues surrounded a fountain and were connected by four bridges. The paper lanterns floating in the water added to the mystifying appeal of the monument.

It was modeled after the Members of Team 7. She smiled as she saw Sakura, who was holding a scroll and a kunai. The inscription on the statue read "Sakura Haruno, The Pink Banshee who showed Compassion."

Then she saw Sasuke, who had his arms crossed and had a smirk on his face. The inscription on the statue read "Sasuke Uchiha, The Avenger who showed Determination."

She was disgusted solely by this statue.

_The bastard doesn't deserve this honor! _She thought.

Then she saw Kakashi, Whose hands cupped a small book. She chuckled as she read the inscription "Kakashi Hatake, The Copy-Cat Ninja who always read his book."

She finally stopped at the final statue. It was Naruto giving a thumps-up while smiling.

She read the inscription "Naruto Uzumaki, The Orange Spark who always inspired Hope."

_At least you're a hero here, Naruto. _She mentally sighed.

After a few seconds of standing alone, she heard several footsteps approaching her. Using her Byakugan, she saw that there were seven figures. Five appeared to be in a group, the other two were separate.

As the figures approached, the lanterns lining the streets gave their appearances away. The first individual was the farmer who was being chased by five villagers. She then saw Sasuke behind the group.

Hinata sneered inward as she saw Sasuke.

_This better not have anything to do with you._ She thought.

She then ran off to help the farmer.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Naruto…

Naruto is now sober enough to see clearly. He has been running from five thugs since he started that fight, stopping now that he was out of breath. Now he had to prepare for the worst beating of his life. Then he heard the men's footsteps.

They have found him.

"Well, Well. Isn't this convenient? We assumed that you were drunk enough to trip while running…but you only stopped as soon you sober up." The leader said.

"Yeah, I kind of have a habit of doing that, you know. I start a fight, throw a few punches, and some smartass tries make the fight more unfair for me." Naruto mockingly said.

"I'm a smartass? I'm not the one who was so drunk he started a bar fight for no reason." The thug spat at Naruto.

"No reason? I started that fight so I could lead you out here so that the patrons can be safe." Naruto corrected.

"What do you mean?" Another brute asked.

"I know who you all are. You're Ninja from the Hidden Sound." The blonde farmer said.

The newly-identified ninja bluntly asked the man "How did you know!?"

"While I can't recognize any of you, I can recognize the face of the captain of this little squad of yours." He replied as he faced the lead ninja.

"Hello…Kin!" He declared as he kicked the girl in the stomach.

The sound ninja regained her footing and glared at the blonde farmer.

How does he know her? Why does he look so familiar to her?

"Identify yourself!" She ordered the man.

The blonde smirked and said.

"If you want to know who I am, fight me."

And with that one remark, the battle began.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sasuke…

For a farmer, that man can really run fast. Even if he had his right leg, he probably wouldn't be able to catch up to him. Once he neared the fountain, he heard the sounds of battle and limped quickly to investigate. What he saw was a surprise.

Three bodies lied on the ground while two other figures engaged the farmer. Punches and Kicks were exchanged between opponents, several bones were probably broken, and they didn't appear to be slowing down.

Then he saw someone jump in between the blonde-haired man and his two attackers. Sasuke was able to identify her thanks to the brightly lit lanterns.

Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Concurrently, During the Fight…

Hinata had come to the aid of the stranger. She stared the two sound ninjas down and leapt. The Female ninja was quickly incapacitated with a chop to the shoulder. As Kin fell to the ground unconscious, her subordinate jabbed at Hinata; who quickly dispatched him with a hard kick to the face.

Within a few seconds, the fight was over.

She rushed to the farmer's side and saw his wounds. He was pretty banged up and needed immediate medical attention. She helps the man up to his feet.

"Can you walk?" She asks.

"Yeah," He painfully groans.

"Is there a hospital nearby?" She asks the farmer.

"No, You need to take me home…I heard your pink-haired friend is a medical ninja." He said.

"Then let's get going." Hinata affirmatively says.

As they walked away, they failed to notice that one of the sound ninja had awakened and took out a kunai. With a blood-curling scream he rushed the two, prepared to drive his weapon into the interloper's spine.

But, when he got within a few inches of the pair, his blade did strike someone. Somebody had leapt into the direction of the kunai and allowed it to stab himself. Upon hearing the scream, Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw their savior. Naruto's eyes widened with shock, while Hinata was surprised.

Sasuke Uchiha has been impaled in the back by a Kunai.

Knowing it was now hopeless to complete whatever mission he had, the Sound ninja fled.

Sasuke felt the cold metal in his back. He looked at Hinata and the Farmer. He then felt a slight dizziness and a cold feeling overcoming him. He dropped to his knees and spat out blood.

Knowing he was able to stand, Naruto motioned for Hinata to aid Sasuke. Within a second, Hinata was cradling the Uchiha on the pavement.

"Why? Why did you do that?" She asked Sasuke.

"B-Because…Naruto would've d-done it…" He replied with a half-smile.

Hinata was shocked by his surprise. He did something only Naruto would've done if he were there. What they didn't know was that Naruto was standing there with them looking down on his former teammate.

Naruto had mixed feelings of anger, confusion, and above all others…guilt.

His guilt only tripled when he saw Sakura.

* * *

**There is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it…don't worry, Kiba's fine. He did however get ditched by that girl. Please review so I can write more chapters.**

**P.S. I JUST GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! **


	3. Chapter 3

Road to a Legacy.

Chapter 3: Secrets Discovered

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY TALK"**

"_**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY THINKING"**_

Wave Country, Naruto's Farm…

Sasuke felt cold. His vision was blurry and his breathing sporadic and uncontrolled. The Kunai that Sound Ninja plunged into his back had penetrated his shoulder. He had taken a hit meant for Hinata. Sliding in between consciousness and unconsciousness, he saw brief flashes of what was transpiring around him.

The Farmer and Hinata were carrying him back to the man's farm and somehow Sakura had found the three. She was pumping chakra into his wound in order to close it before it got infected. As they entered the living room, the three young adults placed the last Uchiha upon a makeshift operating table. As Sasuke lied on the table, he saw and heard everything around.

"We need Gauges and surgery tools!" Sakura shouted.

The farmer turned to her and replied "There's some in the Medical Kit."

"Go get it quickly!" The pink-haired kunoichi told the assisting stranger.

As the farmer left to get the supplies needed, Sakura scanned the room for Hinata. When she found the Hyuuga heiress sitting in a chair she told her to wake up the others. Hinata however was despondent and unresponsive. She was visibly upset about that the events that had transpired an hour ago. In her chair, the young woman was thinking and trying to comprehend what Sasuke had done for her.

_He did it because Naruto would've done it? _She thought.

She looked over at the man who saved her life; he was in tremendous pain and could be dying.

_After Everything I said to him, all the insults and threats he still risked his very life for mine?_ Hinata thought.

She finally heard Sakura once she finished her small recollection. Heeding Sakura's order she rushed to get everyone awake. She went to each room and informed everyone of the situation. She woke Ino so that the Yamanaka could operate on Sasuke.

The Konoha ninja gathered in the main room while Sakura and Ino operated on the Uchiha. Minoru had been awoken by the commotion and came into the living room.

He looked around and asked.

"What's going on?"

Tenten replied "Our friend Sasuke has been stabbed."

"Really? Well it looks like Uchiha finally got what was coming to him…"

The boy's face was then slapped by the person everyone least expected to do so.

Hinata Hyuuga.

"Watch your mouth! Your Sensei is the reason he got stabbed, if it wasn't for him starting that fight; Sasuke would've never take the Kunai meant for me." She scolded the boy.

"Are you telling me my Sensei did this on purpose!? " He sneered at the Hyuuga Heiress.

"No! I'm calling him a rude, degenerate, self-absorbed asshole!" She yelled at the boy.

"Oh Yeah, Cause those words remind me of someone almost everybody here knows; Now, Who is this? It's the traitor bleeding on the table." He retorted.

As the two argued, The Ninja failed to notice the Farmer sneak past them. Well, except for Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

Meanwhile, With Naruto in the bathroom…

Why did things get so messed up; He already took out three Sound Ninja, one of whom threw a kunai which sliced his cheek. If it hadn't been for Hinata, He could've been killed; if it weren't for Sasuke, Hinata would've been dead. Naruto has seen many strange things in his short eighteen year old life; but Sasuke Uchiha taking a kunai for Hinata Hyuuga?

That definitely takes the cake.

The man looked at his image in the bathroom mirror. His left cheek is bleeding, and his beard had to be cut in order for the wound to be properly treated. He sighed and stared at his reflection.

"Look at you. When I first moved here I was just a 13 year old kid, I was broke, on the brink of suicide, and even desperate for money. But then I met with Inari's family and they took me in, gave me a home I always wanted. Then I met Kaede and she became the little sister I always wished for. Finally I found Minoru, he may be a pain sometimes but he's like the closest thing I have to a son." He says to himself.

"But now, Konoha is back in my life. I never expected myself to feel so conflicted about my feelings toward the village. But when Sakura looked at me earlier today, I thought for a minute she was looking at me like I was myself back in the village. But, I know who she was really mad at…the new me. Apparently I've become what Hinata has described as a "rude, degenerate, self-absorbed asshole" and she's right. I started that fight with those Sound Ninja because actually wanted to blow some steam, it was just a coincidence I recognized one of them." He said as he picked up the razor.

He breathes in and thinks.

_Time for Naruto Uzumaki to come back;_

He proceeded to shave his beard off.

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom…

Lee, Neji, and Tenten had their ears against the door.

"So he started that fight…because he was depressed…this guy's a wreck!" Tenten whispered to her teammate.

"He's reckless and possibly a risk to our mission." Neji told his fiancée.

"Guys, I think he hears us." Lee told the two.

They all panicked and ran back to the living room. After a few seconds, Naruto opens the door and walks back to the living room.

Meanwhile, in the living room…

Sasuke had survived the operation. He was now sitting in the living room, bandaged and bleeding. He and his former colleagues were discussing their plan with the Farmer. So far, He has proven to be reckless and particularly hateful towards them.

"I say we just return to Konoha with just the Apprentices, after what just happened in the tavern their sensei does not deserve to be a leaf ninja." Ino said.

"That seems illogical. The three are very attached to their Mentor. It will be impossible to do that." Shino argued.

Sakura didn't know what to do. The whole day has been very stressful. Maybe it was a bad idea to come to Wave. The nine ninja were still discussing the issue until Team Gai came back.

"He's coming!" Lee yelped.

"He shaved his beard!" Tenten added.

The gathered ninja look at her with paled expressions.

"That means we can find out his identity!" She yelled at them.

As soon as she said that, Footsteps were heard. They turned their view to the hallway. They heard the Farmer's voice.

"You want to know who I am. Well, before I tell you my name I have a question for you." He said before entering.

As he entered the room, the features of his face became clear. Despite the bandage on his cheek, they could make out the fox-like whiskers on his face. His hair had been trimmed down to resemble the Fourth Hokage. In an instant, everyone knew who the man was.

Sakura stood shocked and approached him.

"Naruto, is that you?" She asked.

Naruto smiles;

"The one and only, now for my question…will we stop for ramen on the way?" He said before laughing for the first time in six years.

The ninja smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki is back!" He said.

Sasuke stood up and confronted his former teammate. He then did something nobody expected.

He hugged Naruto.

"Welcome back, Brother." The Uchiha said.

"It's good to be back." Naruto replied.

Naruto then looked at Sakura. She was blushing.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…" He tried to tell her before she ran off.

Naruto sighed and said that he deserved that response.

As Sasuke agreed with him, a thought came to mind. Sasuke paled and he shouted.

"Oh my God, I left Kiba at the Tavern!"

Meanwhile, in the Tavern…

Kiba was depressed. That girl ditched him for another guy and he was left drinking. As he drank his sorrows away, he noticed a raven-haired beauty sit next to him. He smiled and knew it was time for another chance. He saw that her hair reached all the way down to her lower back.

He ordered a drink for the girl and addressed her.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in a place like this." He said.

"Used that one before?" She replied.

"Maybe I have" Kiba smiles at the girl.

She laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"Kiba Inuzuka" He told her.

"Kin…my Name is Kin." She tells him.

The two spend the rest of the night talking and drinking. The morning is gonna be quite a moment for both of them.

**Uh oh, Kiba just ran into Kin. What could happen next? Find out next time! Also I have a poll set up on my profile to select the Fifth Raikage who'll be featured in my rewritten "Lost Legacy" Story. The choices are Darui, Omoi, Atsui, Samui, and Cee.**


	4. Chapter 4

Road to a Legacy.

Chapter 4: The Awkward Moments (Part 1)

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY TALK"**

"_**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY THINKING"**_

Wave Country, Naruto's Farm…

Kiba smiled in his bed. Last night, he had met a beautiful girl…no, woman who wasn't repulsed by his behavior. She had long black, black eyes, and a figure that would put a goddess to shame. In his mind, she was a goddess and said woman was in a bed with him.

_Perfect Night!_ Kiba mentally yelled.

As he got up, he discarded the blanket he was using and put some clothes on. Once he was dressed. He went to her side and saw her smiling face. Kiba can't tell if she was awake, but from the smile and that she mumbling his name repeatedly he can tell that she loved their little activity last night.

He then leaves the room for the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her. As he walked he made sure that everyone was still asleep. He crept along the walls and found himself in the living. The farmer was lying on a couch with a pillow covering his face.

Sighing with relief, Kiba scurried into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He found some milk, eggs, and bread. As he cooked the food he heard footsteps, but disregarded them as the dog the farmer owns. That is when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Kiba"

He turned around and saw a blonde man with whisker marks getting a glass of milk.

"Hey, Naruto…Wait, Naruto!?" Kiba replied in shock.

"Sorry, we kind of left you in the tavern last night. Well at least you know how Shino feels."

Meanwhile…

Shino sneezed in his sleep causing him to wake up.

"That's weird; I suddenly have this urge to punch Naruto." He said before drifting back to sleep.

Naruto looked at Kiba and watched the Inuzuka Heir preparing breakfast. On one hand, it was hilarious to see him trying to cook and on the other hand, why was he cooking?

"Kiba, why are you trying to burn my kitchen down?" Naruto asked.

Kiba noticed the flames on the stove and quickly put them out. He then heard a feminine yawn and turned into the direction of his room. Naruto grinned cheekily

"Well, it looks like you had some fun last night." He asked his friend.

"Shut up, Naruto. Listen, I need you to leave right now…I was really drunk, but I remember that she mentioned a run-in with you. So do not screw this up, I finally…" Kiba's sentence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Within seconds, a young woman walked into view. She wore only a shirt and shorts, her black hair was messy and it reached all the way to her back. She yawned and purred at Kiba.

"Hey there, Tiger" She said.

Kiba suffered a small nosebleed.

Naruto glared at Kin before pointing an accusatory finger at the woman.

"YOU, WHAT IS SHE DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" He yelled.

Kin heard his voice and faced him, realizing that he was person who caused her and her friends all that grief last night for being Sound Ninja…Well, former Sound Ninja.

"HEY, YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE THAT ALMOST KILLED ME AND MY FRIENDS!" She yelled at the jiinchuriki.

As the two faced off, Kiba could only think one thing.

_Did I miss something last night?_

To be continued…

**I've been suffering Writer's block, so for now each chapter will be very short until I can get my act together.**


	5. Chapter 5

Road to a Legacy.

Chapter 4: The Awkward Moments (Part 2)

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY TALK"**

"_**BIJUU/INNER PERSONALITY THINKING"**_

Wave Country, Naruto's Farm…

Sakura sat on her bed. She was trying to comprehend the events of yesterday. Sasuke being Stabbed, Naruto was the farmer, and he had the nerve to do all these things to her and the others. But what she found really hard to understand was that she blushed at the sight of Naruto.

_Do I still have feelings for him?_ She thought.

She rose from her bed and walked to the bedroom door. When she opens the door, she heard three voices engaging in conversation. The pink-haired kunoichi crept along the walls of the hallway. When she got close enough, the voices became more recognizable and she could tell who the speakers were.

It was Naruto, Kiba, and some woman.

Sakura stood still and eavesdropped on the entire conversation.

"So you're telling me that the only reason you were with the sound ninja was that they were trying to bring you back to the snake's lab?" She heard Naruto say.

"Yes, that's right." The woman replied.

"I thought you died during the Chounin exams." Naruto said.

"I was aware that Orochimaru was planning to sacrifice me and my team. So I created a blood clone to take my place in the attack on Konoha." She said.

"What about your team?" Kiba asked.

"Dosu was killed by Gaara before the exam and Zaku didn't believe me." She told the two.

"And you became a missing ninja. Well, I would like to apologize last night about what I did. If I had known about what was happening to you I might've helped you." Naruto replied.

Kiba was nervous, he had practically brought an enemy ninja into Naruto's home, but she was a missing ninja, and they were told by said ninja that she was willing to join their side. In the middle of his thoughts, he caught Sakura's scent.

"Sakura, you can come out now." He said.

Hearing the name of his childhood crush, Naruto turned around to see the pink-haired ninja approaching him from her hidden spot. Naruto felt his heartbeat speeding up and knew things were not gonna be pretty.

Kiba and Kin sensed that it was time for them to leave. They walked over to the door leading outside and left.

It was now only Naruto and Sakura. An eerie silence lasted between the two for a few seconds, before Naruto decided to break the ice.

"So….How have you been?" He asks.

Her reaction did not surprise him.

Meanwhile, Inside Sasuke's room…

Sasuke lays on his bed asleep. After a few more minutes of blissful peace, he awoke. He groaned as he stretched his limbs. His stab wound was still causing him some pain, but it wasn't as bad as last night.

He opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the morning sun, the rays of light causing his vision to temporarily blur before returning to normal. He scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary, and he found something he did not expect.

Hinata Hyuga was sleeping in a chair right next to his bed. She looked to be very uncomfortable. Sasuke sighed and got up. She walked over to Hinata and picked her up bridal style. She then placed her softly on the bed and put a blanket over. After tucking in the woman, he left a note and entered the hallway.

He then heard a sound.

It was the sound of a man being slapped by a very scornful woman.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura…

Naruto rubbed his left cheek. He had thought Sakura was gonna punch, but instead she slapped him. The slap was strong enough to leave a mark on his face, but he stood his ground.

Sakura however, had tears in her eyes. She was on the verge of emotionally breaking down. She has found the man she had loved for six year, a man who she thought was either captured, imprisoned, or dead. Yet here he was, and upon meeting him yesterday he did the one thing that he may have never done to her; He had lied to her and their friends about his identity and treated them with contempt and spite.

Then he had the nerve to reveal himself after Sasuke almost died protecting Him and Hinata. She faced the blonde Shinobi and glared at him with her teary eyes.

"Six years… I thought something happened to you, ya' know. I used to think that maybe you were in Suna or maybe even the land of Iron. But never would I imagine that you stay this close to Konoha. So tell me, how long?" She asked him.

He looked at her and asked "What?"

"How long were you planning to keep you little secret from us…just tell me, please?" Sakura asked him.

"I'll be honest with you, Sakura. I didn't know how long I planned to do so. Maybe I thought it would be days, months, or years before you found out who I was." He replied.

"You're a Bastard…You're a Cruel, Cold, and Sadistic BASTARD!" She yelled before readying her hand back to slap him again. Her arm flung to his face, but was intercepted by his left hand.

He then did the unexpected.

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Shocked by what was happening, Sakura was unable to speak and began to cry again. She held her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall. He spoke to her in a gentle voice.

"Just keep Crying, Sakura. Let the pain out. You just keep crying and I'll be here for you."

As she cried, Naruto felt all the guilt and pain he had built up over a period of six years. Sakura may never forgive him for his deceit, but he will try and regain her trust. He thought of something he hasn't thought of as well.

_I promise that I will always protect you, Sakura; because I never go back on my promises. _He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, With Hinata…

Hinata awoke feeling as though she were lying on something soft. It then hit her that she was in a bed. Someone had placed her in bed; apparently she looked really uncomfortable in that chair. She thought about who could do such a thing for her. She then saw a small note near her. She took and read it.

"Hinata,

Thank you for watching over me.

Sasuke;

P.S. I hope you enjoyed your nap on the bed."

After reading the note, Hinata Hyuuga thought of something she would've never think before last night.

_Thank you, Sasuke. _She thought with a smile.

**Coming Soon, the Journey to Konoha Arc;**


	6. Tales of Konoha Part 1

Before I write lost Legacy, I will bring you these small looks into the lives of Konoha's next Generation of ninja. I also decided to write an alternate piece in which five of my characters travel back in time to the start of the Naruto Series.

Titles are inspired by songs. These stories will be three chapters long. (These will also be side stories)

TALES OF KONOHA

1: Carry on, my wayward son. (Part 1)

In the office of the seventh Hokage Iruka Umino, a fifteen year old boy waits patiently for the kage to arrive. His red hair was wild and unkempt; His Big forehead and green eyes were covered by an icepack; His red, black, and grey clothing had many tears in them. Strangely, His sandals were missing. They were taken by the ninja he had been fighting.

Confused? Well, let's start at the beginning, shall we?

* * *

Uchiha District, Konoha…

Ryuu Uzumaki lied in his bed awake. He has been awake for hours staring at the ceiling. The sound of his door knocking awakened him from his dazed state. He puts his clothes on and approaches the door. As he opens it, he is greeted by the smiling face of his godmother, Hinata Uchiha.

He really admired his aunt for being strong. What was even more amazing is that she survived twelve years of marriage to Sasuke Uchiha before divorcing him. Apparently they began to believe that there were too many differences in their personalities to maintain a healthy marriage. But she still lives in the Uchiha District to be near her children. She is currently dating a ninja from the Nara Clan.

"Morning, Aunt Hinata." Ryuu tiredly says.

"Good morning to you as well, Ryuu;" Hinata happily tells him.

"I take it Hitoshi, Saisei, Kazuo, and Yumi have left?" He asks the woman.

"Yes, Saisei and Kazuo have just met up with their teams and Yumi is at the Academy." She replies.

"What about Hitoshi?" He asked.

"He's going to spend the afternoon training." His aunt replied.

"What about Uncle Bastard." Ryuu sneered.

"He's in the shop and Ryuu please be nice to him." She tells the boy before he marches into the lobby of the Uchiha Antiquities and Curios Shop.

* * *

A few seconds later, In the Shop…

Sasuke was behind the counter waiting for another customer when his godson entered.

"Good Morning, nephew." He tells the boy happily.

Ryuu looks over at the last Uchiha and walks away.

"Ryuu, wait aren't you…" Sasuke tries to say before he cut off by Ryuu.

"Piss off and leave me alone." The boy tells him.

"Ryuu, I just want to ask you something important!" Sasuke said.

"Really, Well I have something to tell you as well. I know what you wanted to ask me and I don't want your pity because it's my birthday." The boy told his godfather.

"I'm not going to pity you; I know what it's like to spend a birthday without parents." The Uchiha countered.

"You know how it feels?! You had your parent's until you were eight…I've never known my father and I haven't seen my mother since I was two. How would you know how I feel? You're the reason my Dad was banished in the first place! You had to turn traitor and almost kill not only my father…but also Kiba-Sensei, Shikamaru-Sensei, Neji Hyuga, and Choji."

At these words, Sasuke lowered his head in shame and sat down in his shop.

"Son, I was really messed up…" Sasuke tried to explain.

"Another thing, stop calling me son; you're not my father." Ryuu coldly told his adopted uncle.

_All I was gonna ask is if he was going to stay for his birthday party,_ He thought.

He then looked back at Ryuu's general direction.

"One day, your parent's will come back and you can finally be happy." He said to himself.

Ryuu walked through the village. He was on his way to the Hokage tower for his next mission. Even though he had recently been promoted to chounin, he was still given a few c-rank missions. He was a completely competent Shinobi and yet was treated like a reckless novice.

He thought it was unfair.

* * *

Later, The Hokage's Office…

"Babysitting!? I'm a chounin for Kami's sake! I'm the rookie of the year and an Anbu captain, yet you stick me with Babysitting? This is for Genins and why are you doing this to me?!" Ryuu yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Seventh was agitated to say the least. Ryuu Uzumaki was like a grandson to him and Shizune, but even he gets on their nerves. He glared at the teen and told him why he was given this mission.

"Ryuu, I Know your one of our best…but sometimes, you can get too damn reckless when it comes to the mission. You know what I was just reading before you came into the room? I was reading a list of everything that you have done that has cost this village a lot of money. The List consists of the Following things you have either destroyed or ruined: 1,000 buildings, 798 valuable items, and 642 restaurants, 403 stores along with sending 5,000 people sent to the hospital and 10,000 complaints from the hospital Staff!"

Ryuu sighed after his track record was read.

_At least he didn't mention the Daimyo's Granddaughter, _Ryuu Thought.

"And not to mention the incident where you and the Princess were caught making out during your mission to protect her." Iruka added.

_Spoke too soon,_ Ryuu thought.

"First of all, she came on to me! Second of all, She is drop-dead beautiful and a very good kisser so how was I to refuse a little make-out session." He said.

Iruka gritted his face as a large tic-mark appeared on his forehead. He then yelled at the boy.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT AND DO YOUR MISSION! IF YOU SCREW UP, I'LL DEMOTE YOU BACK TO GENIN!"

Ryuu scoffed at this and said "Whatever."

As the teenager left the office, Iruka took out a bottle of sake and drank from it.

"Now I know why Tsunade and Hiruzen drank this stuff." He said.

* * *

Outside the tower,

Ryuu was on his way to his client, he then noticed that he was being followed. He stops for a few seconds and examines his surroundings. He then hears a small creak and calls out.

"Did your father send you to be my Back-up?"

A teenaged Kunoichi appears from her hiding place. Her uniform consisted of khaki shorts, a white shirt, black sandals, and her black hair was shoulder length. She also wore a chounin flak jacket. Her forehead protector had been stitched onto the jacket's left shoulder guard.

It was Koton Umino, The Hokage's Daughter and Ryuu's teammate…and secret admirer.

"No, Dad didn't send me. I heard you were assigned a babysitting mission and I came along to help." She said.

Ryuu raised an eyebrow in curiosity and decided to let her tag along. Koton slightly blushed as she walked next to her crush.

"By the way, why did you decide to help me?" He asked her.

"Well, you kind of scare people sometimes…imagine how traumatized the baby would be after seeing your face." She jokingly replied.

Ryuu groaned as Koton chuckled.

Today is gonna be a long day for them.

* * *

Part 2 coming soon…

Characters Introduced Thus Far;

Ryuu Uzumaki

Seventh Hokage Iruka Umino AKA "The Teacher" (All kage have a nickname, so this is what it would be)

Koton Umino

Hinata Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
